


Happy

by EleanoraMcKogane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Klance drabble, Klance kid, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraMcKogane/pseuds/EleanoraMcKogane
Summary: What's like to be happy to Lance McClain? Something stellar 😉





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written in celebration of reaching 200 followers on Instagram (username: eleanoramckogane). 
> 
> It's short but super cute and I hope you'll like it 😊

Stella giggled contentedly as Keith swung back and forth with her on the swing. The sun kissed their pale skin tinting it pink, bright eyes elated and happy.

Just _happy._

That was what Lance felt as he took picture after picture of the two loves of his life playing in the park. Such happiness that reverberated through him in waves of divine serenity.

He was happy.

Keith was happy.

 _They_ were happy.

It took it's time but it had finally come for them, blessed and precious and _his._

_Theirs._

Before they adopted Stella, Lance didn't believe he could love someone else as much as he did Keith but he soon found out how wrong he was.

Stella was his new galaxy, a cosmic gathering of all his deepest devotions into one single being.

It was a different type of love but it overwhelmed him just as much if not completely. It swelled inside his chest, it ran in his veins and became an essential part of him.

 _They_ were part of him.

His husband and their daughter.

Both now sliding down the slide and running towards him, Stella's arms opened wide and ready to throw them around Lance's neck with a childish laugh.

A laugh that echoed his delight, that matched Keith's smile and spoke louder than words could.

This was Lance's sweet dream of happiness. Small moments of pure elation that abate the storms of past nightmares.

They were the foundation of Lance's heart, the reason his pounding heart rejoiced, the best part of him and the souls that made him whole.

They were what made him unconditionally and ultimately _happy._

**Author's Note:**

> I named Klance's child Stella because it means star and I believe they'd name one of their kids something to do with space. 
> 
> What would you named her/him? Tell me about your idea for a Klance child 🤗
> 
> Thanks for reading ❤


End file.
